Pursued Massacre
by PokeDigi
Summary: A killer is after four friends. After a failed murder attempt, Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green are now investigating who is trying to kill them, with the help of their juniors, they will work together to find out who is after them and just what he wants... Pairings: Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, and Frantic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, welcome to another fanfiction that I decided to make because spending time on the Internet and on my DS playing video games other than interacting with real people is what I like to do best. :D Anyway jokes aside (if it made you laugh then yes, it's a joke if not...shut up and keep reading), here is my new story hope you enjoy.**

**There is a lot of jumping from one perspective to another in this chapter, just to get the beginning going.**

**Ages:**

**Red, Green, Blue- 24**

**Yellow-22**

**Gold, Crystal, Silver- 21**

**Ruby, Sapphire-20**

**Blue and Red are detectives.**

**Yellow is in university getting ready for medical school.**

**Gold is a police officer, while Sapphire is a officer-in-training (she is her last year of training school).**

**Silver is in university majoring in computers**

**Green and Crystal are forensic pathologist (Crystal is in university studying become a forensic pathologist people who study dead bodies and determine how they died)**

**Ruby is in university majoring a fashion and minoring in interior designs**

**Disclaimer:...if I owned Pokémon I wouldn't need a disclaimer now would I?**

* * *

"Aggh-" the man crashed down on the wooden floor, back-first. The room was silent, a pool of blood was spreading in the man's white shirt.

The other man in the room just stood there and smiled.

"Hmm." He said as he wiped his bloody knife clean with a white handkerchief. After he was done he placed- the now blood stained cloth in his coat pocket, and his knife in the other. "One down," he laughed. "Three more to go." The man walked over to the picture frame that was across the room. There were four people (including his victim) on the photograph two males, two females. "Now, where are you..."

* * *

"Red!" The raven haired man shot up from his desk as the stack of papers fell in front of him.

"Uh?" The man rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly. A woman with long brown hair and ocean blue eyes was staring at him with her arms crossed against her chest. He looked around the room scratching his head, books and papers were scattered around the room, a brown leather jacket was hanging from the coat rack. The man suddenly remembered he was in his office.

"Geez Red wake up! Have you been doing naughty things with Yellow all night?" The woman asked. The 24 year old man flushed at that comment.

"Hey! Just because were living together doesn't mean that we have sex." Red responded. His co-worker grinned.

"I wasn't talking about having sex." She giggled. "I mean if 'doing naughty things' is applied to you two it probably just means staying up after bed time, or eating desserts before a meal." She mocked.

"Just tell me what you want Blue." His childhood friend pointed at the stack of papers.

"Well you see Green Bean and I were going into town tonight to pick up my dress and his suit. The problem is that I didn't look through all the reports and details in the case I'm working in right now-"

"No,"

"Oh c'mon why not?"

"Remember the last time you asked me to do this?" Red responded.

"Oh c'mon please...?"

"Nope," Red said as he was pushing the pile of papers away from him making his partner glare at him. She sighed Blue decided it was time to do what she did best, and slammed her hands on the two front corners of his desk and leaned over to Red's ear.

"I guess you want Gold to..." She whispered something that made his face the same color of his namesakes, and that was enough for him to say yes. "Thanks red!" Blue squealed, Red should have known that she would have went that far. Blue was known for her amazing disguises, her ability to persuade people, and her skills of blackmailing.

"Yea whatever." He mumbled, Blue pulled out her phone from her pocket.

"Hmm that's odd."

"What?"

"Green told me that he just went home to get some papers, but he's not here yet."

"Maybe there's traffic," Red suggested already looking through the papers Blue had given him. The brunette shook her head.

"If he was running late he would have called by now, and if there was traffic it shouldn't take him this long." Red scratches his head with a back of a pencil. Blue took a seat on the chair in front of Red's desk. She was slightly worried, it wasn't likely for her fiancé to be running late without giving her a notice. She fiddled with her engagement ring, her forehead was starting to be occupied with sweat. Red frowned.

"Hey Blue don't worry about it." Red said. "Maybe his phone died out- or maybe there isn't any service in his location." Red said trying to cheer up his childhood friend.

"For goodness sakes Red he's not in the dessert." She spat out, but smiled a few seconds later. "Though thanks for trying to cheer me up." Red gave her his famous charming (or more say goofy) grin with a thumbs up. She decided to stay a little while in Red's office until Green came to pick her up.

* * *

Crystal studied the dead corpse. She was currently in the autopsy room, studying the dead bodies to see the cause of their deaths. Her senior, Green had given her an internship since this was the field she was planning to pursue in. She was currently in university since the road of since required many years of education, Green had graduated early (not really a surprise since he is really smart and not to mention he basically grew up on a lab thanks to his grandfather.) when he heard Crystal was taking the same field as him, he decided to give her an internship as thanks for volunteering in the lab when they were younger.

"Crystal," she a voice called. The future pathologist looked at the direction in where the voice came from.

"Yeah?"

"Someone's here to see you, I tried telling him that you were busy but he won't take no for an answer." Her co-worker said. Crystal had a good guess on who it was, but was hoping that she was wrong- which was an unlikely chance. She forced herself to pull a smile.

"Sure, just tell him I'll be out it an minute." Her fellow worker nodded then left the room. She let out a stressful sigh. When was he going to leave her alone? She placed down her clipboard that was covered in notes of the current corpse she was studying and walked out of the room. Crystal closed the door behind her before slowly making her way down the hall.

"Hey!" A man with jet black hair and golden eyes yelled while flailing his arms in the air trying to get he blunette's attention. Crystal forced a smile and walked over.

"Hi Gold," the man, Gold smirked.

"Sup SSG!" He said wrapping his arm over her shoulder. Crystal just sighed.

"What do you want Gold?" She said bluntly. Gold pretended to be hurt.

"Why? You don't like me?" He pretended to wipe away (fake) tears. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Please, just tell me what you want."

"Fine, fine," the gold-eyed man said. "I want you to be my date for a wedding." Crystal frowned in confusion.

"I thought I already was with Senior Green and Blue after all I lost the bet." 'That you probably cheated on.' Crystal finished in her head. Gold snickered.

"Oh, so your excited about being my date there huh?" His companion glared at him. "Ok, ok fine." He said not wanting to get smacked by the blunette. "One of my juniors in the training centre is getting married too so, would you like to be my date for that wedding too?" He finished. Crystal sighed an tapped the bottom of her chin with the pen she was using to write the details of the corpse. Gold stood there waiting for her response, taking out a pack of gum and started chewing.

"I'll think about it." Crystal finally said.

"So that's a yes?"

"It's a maybe." And for the next hour the golden eye man started to bother Crystal with her response of "maybe."

* * *

"That's it I'm calling Yellow." Blue said as she reached for her phone. Red who was eating a sandwich and reading a case report looked up.

"Vhy?" He asked mouthful.

"Well her University campus is near Green's home, and she usually has a lunch by now I'm sure she wouldn't mind checking up on Green Bean." Red took another bite out of his sandwich.

"I'm shurve hevs phine."

"Please for goodness sake close your mouth and don't talk when it's full of food!"

* * *

Sapphire glared at her fiancé and took another gigantic piece of her steak and shoved it in her mouth. She made sloppy noises and opened her mouth as wide as she can before stuffing in the next piece, with a full mouth. Sapphire specifically did this to piss Ruby, her fiancé off. People who knew the couple very well were unsure of how the two made their relationship worked. They have been together since the age of 14 and for those 6 years were just endless bickering, yelling and if things got worse (for Ruby) a physical fight.

"Urgh..." Ruby groaned and slapped his hands over his ears, trying to create a barricade between the sloppy sound and his ears. Sapphire laughed, at his failing attempts. Sapphire swallowed her food, then gave him a smirk.

"By the way," she said. Ruby looked up. "My Senior is comin' to the wedding,"

"Which Senior?"

"Gold."

"Great. " Ruby had several encounters with the golden eyed male. He did not enjoy those encounters in fact, Gold gave him a terrible first impression. He just hoped that the black haired male wouldn't do anything stupid. But he probably will because he is Gold.

"What da ya mean by that?" Sapphire was very fond of her Senior Gold for many reasons, firstly they had the same mischievous, trouble making nature, they both tend to get into a lot of trouble, and lastly Gold and Sapphire were

friends. Ruby made sure not to say anything that Sapphire found offensive because he knew the consequences were going to be painful.

"It's just that. Well... Umm... He's.." Ruby said trying to find the right words to formulate his sentence. It didn't help that Sapphire's hand still held her steak knife. "I'm afraid things might... not end well... umm ..."

"Basically, you think that my Senior is going to mess things up." Sapphire summarized her assumption.

"...Yes...?"

"Don't worry Ruby," Sapphire said. Ruby sighed in relief. Until he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes. "That's exactly what we're planning to do."

* * *

Yellow walked downed the street, humming as she was heading to Green's house, in favour of Blue. She smiled thinking back to the phone call, and as she heard her best friend scolding her boyfriend for falling asleep on the job (even though Blue herself isn't a person who sticks by the rules either). After saying goodbye she ended the call and started her journey to Green's house.

Yellow was currently in university studying to become a doctor. She had always wanted to help people who were in need in her own way. She wasn't as brave like Red, or witty as Blue, but she knew her strengths. Medicine was defiantly one of hers. Growing up with a father and mother who both worked in the medical field, she knew a lot about medicine. However with both parents busy with work she spent a lot of time with her Uncle Winston, who was a fisher man. The days she spent with her uncle was also the days that she met her three closet friends, and to this day she couldn't tell if it was fate, or just a mere coincidence.

She turned right on the designated street and continued walking. Yellow couldn't help thinking about the weeding of her two closest friends, and how soon the date was coming. Thinking about the weeding made her think about the big step her and Red just took as a couple. She blushed at the comments Blue had made when she heard the news.

Too distracted by the comment she accidentally bumped into someone on the way. The impact causing them to both fall over. "I'm sorry." Yellow quickly apologized. She looked up. She ran into a man, around his mid-twenties with dark hair, and eyes. Yellow didn't know why, but something felt very wrong about this man.

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." He am made eye contact with Yellow and froze for a good second, before rebuilding his posture, getting up and helping the blond up. "Have a good day." He said before walking away.

Yellow watched as the man turned left to another street, and leaving her sight. 'Weird,' she thought before walking straight ahead, unknown that she was being watched.

* * *

"Ow!" Red yelled as Blue smacked his head for the third time. "Stop it!"

"You stop falling asleep!"

"I'm sorry, I was busy last night!" Red countered. Glaring at his co-worker.

"Oh yeah? Doing what?" Blue countered back.

"I... Ye-... None of your business ok?" Red struggled to counter falling back on his hair, crossing his arms across his chest. "Just some personal stuff."

Blue smirked. "Does it involve a certain innocent blond I know?" She asked. Red knew he shouldn't answer, so he kept his mouth shut. "You know I'm gonna get it outta you." She teased. A ringing sound echoed throughout the room.

The black haired male thanked whoever was calling him at the moment as that gave him a chance to avoid Blue's question. He answered the call. "Hello?"

"Red?" He heard a familiar voice. Red leaned forward placing his elbows on the table. The voice sounded on distress and panic.

"Yellow?" Blue perked up and turned towards Red wanting to hear the conversation, giving him a light slap on his arm, signalling that she wanted to hear the call. Red took the phone of his ear and placed it on speaker phone. "Yell, your on speaker. What's wrong?"

"It's Green." The two detectives looked at each other before leaning in.

"What about him?" Blue asked. The sound of heavy breathing was heard in response. "Yellow?" She asked worried.

"Green... G-Green has been attacked!"

"What?!" The two said.

"Yellow, what is his condition?" Red questioned his girlfriend as Blue began to grab her keys. She threw Red his coat, and he caught it as he got up. "From what I can tell he's been stabbed. It looks like it didn't really hit a fatal area, but he's lost a lot of blood. He's still alive though I can fell a pulse, although it's faint."

"Ok, Yell we'll be there as soon as we can." Red and Blue ran out of the building, and jumped into Blue's car.

"Alright, I already called an ambulance and the police they should be here soon." Yellow said.

"We'll meet you in a few." Red said and ended the call. He and Blue stared at each other with determined looks. "Let's go." And the car sped off.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It's kinda short, but that's just how it is so...yeah. Don't forget to review and the next update should come in two months or so depending how mug crap I get from school.**

**I am also not an expert when it comes to medicine, hospitals, or biology so some information might be off a little, or completely depending if I researched the topic.**

**-PokeDigi**


	2. Chapter 2

When Red and Blue arrived there were already multiple police cars, and an ambulance in front of Green's home. The two got out of the car and ran towards Yellow who just finished taking to an officer.

"Yellow!" The brunette called out to the future doctor. Yellow turned at the sound of her name, and looked at her two friends with relief and worry.

"Red! Blue!" She ran towards them.

"Where's Green?" Blue asked worriedly scanning the area for her fiancé.

"He's in the ambulance they're about to take him to the hospital right now." Yellow replied, pointing at the white van. "They're leaving right now."

The three friends ran towards the van as the paramedic was closing the back. All they could see was Green's legs strapped down onto the stretcher. After speaking with the paramedic, and stating her relations with Green, Blue jumped into the back of the van. "I'll meet you guys there," she tossed Red her car keys. "No scratches on my car, Takeshi."

"No problem. We'll be there in a couple hours." Red looked around. "I want to investigate first."

* * *

Silver was typing codes on his computer when he had received a call from Blue, his sister. Well technically his foster sister. Silver was adopted at an early age, and Blue had pretty much been a protective older sibling over him (despite her matchmaking attempts so that he could get a girlfriend), and he returned the favour with her.

That's why when Blue had told him that Green was in the hospital he felt slightly happy. Though he shouldn't have, and felt slightly guilty about the joy that he had upon hearing this news, but Silver had never liked any of the guys Blue and dated. Even if they were childhood friends. He and Green never see eye to eye despite their personalities being so similar. They always clashed heads, and were never fond of each other.

Still, Silver agreed that he would meet up with his sister in the hospital, turned off his computer, got up, and went straight to the location Blue had told him to go.

* * *

Red and Yellow looked around the house, trying to find some sort of evidence or lead to Green's attacker. Red, being a detective was able to enter and investigate, brining along Yellow with him. The two walked hand in hand looking at their surroundings.

"That's must have been where you found Green." Red guessed as they stopped in front of a pool of dried blood. Yellow nodded.

"Yes, I didn't really see anything out of the ordinary that was on him, or in this area..." Yellow trailed off, trying to remember what she visually saw when she arrived. Red let go of her hand, and knelt down.

"Hmm..." He scratched his chin. The intruder left no sign of evidence. Not a footprint, a piece of cloth, or even a strand of hair. "He didn't leave anything here..." Red grunted as he stood up from his position. He turned his head to the left, and something caught his eye.

Yellow immediately noticed after watching Red, and both ran towards a desk where Green kept all his pictures.

For a stranger, nothing seemed out of place, but Red and Yellow had been over at Green's so many times they knew that his attacker inspected the desk filled with pictures. Red took out a glove and covered his hand with it before reaching over and grabbing a particular picture frame. The frame contained a picture of the four friends together, in what it appears to be a fancy restaurant (which is where they celebrated Blue's twenty-second birthday).

Red and Yellow looked closely at the picture to see if anything was left behind asides from the obvious finger prints that they were going to analyze later. They had no luck as they only found tiny bits of bloodstains which they assumed were Green's, but they were going to bring it to the lab anyways to find out. The frame was kept on a ziplock bag to prevent any contamination.

The couple was going to explore more when suddenly Red stopped.

"What is it?" Yellow asked surprisingly. Red didn't respond instead he placed his index finger in front of his mouth, signalling that they needed to be silent.

Red began to walk quietly and slowly through the back door, with Yellow following closely behind. He left hand held onto the evidence, while the other held onto Yellow's hand. They snuck up behind the backyard, and Red checked his surroundings before running towards the car, dragging a confused Yellow behind him.

Once they entered Red began to drive away immediately, and looked at the rear view mirror every now and then with worry.

"Red, what's going on?" Yellow asked.

"Someone was watching us," he simply replied checking the rear view mirror.

"One of the officers?"

"No, someone...different. I'm sorry that I has to drag you Yell, but I didn't want him to hear anything important." Red apologized.

Yellow nodded her head. "It's fine, let's just get that to the lab and meet up with Blue."

* * *

Silver arrived to be met with a sobbing Blue who immediately jumped onto her brother once he was in her sight.

Blue had told him that the doctors were able to stitch up Green from his would, but was in critical condition because of the lack of blood. The doctors had told her that if they weren't able to get a blood donor in the next six hours Green's condition might change for the worse.

"I can't donate any since we have different blood types." Blue explained to her redhead brother. Silver thought for a minute. On normal situations he could care less (as heartless as it sounds), but seeing Blue in this state was unbearable for him.

Silver hesitated before asking his sister. "W-what's his blood type?"

"O-," Silver bit his lip. He could just leave and get out of the mess, and go back on hacking Gold's computer (revenge for...well being Gold), or he could donate some of his blood to a guy he never liked, but his sister will be thrilled. Silver mentally sighed Blue was more important than Gold.

"Alright, I'll be a donor."

"Really?" Blue looked up surprised that's Silver would ever suggest such a thing.

"... Of course,"

* * *

Crystal took of her lab coat and placed it around her chair. She sighed as she grabbed her bag and keys and left the building.

The drive home was silent as usual. The only source of noise that could be heard was from the car radio, which Crystal used to listening to the news.

Crystal turned up the volume to listen to one news that particularly caught her ear.

"Today, a pathologist who is the grandson on Samuel Oak, Green Oak was found in his home stabbed near the lower abdomen. He is currently in the hospital, at critical condition." Crystal was shocked and surprised as anyone. How could Green have gotten attack? He was very reserved throughout the years she had known him, so he never had many enemies, or even an enemy at all.

Blue came into her mind and she drove her car to the side of the road to take her phone and call the brunette.

"Hello?"

"Blue, it's Crystal." She said once the blue-eyed girl answered the phone.

"Oh hey, so I'm guessing you've heard."

"Yeah, how's he doing?" Crystal asked.

"He's hanging in there, Silver volunteered to donate his blood."

"Silver, the Silver, your brother?" Crystal said, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm kind of surprised too. He and Green always butted heads whenever try were around each other." Blue said.

"Anyway, do you want me to come over to the hospital? I can also get whatever you need on the way," Crystal said.

"No, but thanks for the offer Crys, Red and Yellow are coming so I'll be fine. Maybe tomorrow we can meet up."

"Alright,"

* * *

Red and Yellow entered Blue's car as they finished dropping off the picture frame at the lab, and they began to make their way towards the hospital.

"How do you think Green's holding up?" Red asked during the drive.

"I'm not sure, I would like to hope that he's fine. It would be terrible if he you know...since he and Blue were suppose to get married, and we're still in our 20s so we're still young, and we grew up together..." Red placed his free hand on Yellow's hand.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Sorry that I made you think about that." Red assured his blonde companion.

"No it's fine, I mean it had to be asked." Red smiled at leaned over to his girlfriend and gave a long kiss on the lips.

"We should go, Blue is probably waiting for us."

"There you are!" Blue said walking over to the couple. "I've been waiting for hours! Where were you two?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"We went to the lab to drop off somethings just in case there were fingerprints." Red said, oblivious to Blue's glare.

"How is he?" Yellow asked. Blue's expression soften.

"Alright, if it wasn't for Silver." Blue explained what happened. Red and Yellow explained their investigation and the three talked about possibilities and suspects to whom could hurt Green, until Silver was done donating his blood, the doctors began operating on Green, and visiting hours were closed.

* * *

Red woke up to the sunlight hitting his face, groaning before looking at the clock next to him on his nightstand. 7:00 AM. His chest felt heavier than usually looking down he smiled as he saw a bundle of yellow hair resting on his chest. Normally, Red and Yellow slept in their designated rooms, but the fact that one of their childhood friends was almost killed bothered Yellow to the point she had trouble sleeping last night. In which Red offered, well more or less made her sleep in his room knowing that she had a big test coming up, and if she didn't get rest she wouldn't be able to perform well and get the best marks.

He unconsciously ran his fingers through her hair as he thought of Green. Was he alright? Was the surgery successful? Who was the man who did this to him? And more importantly why did he do this to him? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a groan and a yawn. Adorable.

"Morning sleepy head..."

"Mmm... Morning," Yellow mumbled as she snuggled herself deeper into Red.

"Don't get too comfortable, I have to go to work today..."

"Five more minutes, please," Yellow said hugging Red.

"Alright... Five more minutes."

* * *

Crystal entered the hospital with a bag of food, and walked up to the receptionist. "Excuse me," she said "I'm here to see Green Oak,"

"Mr. Oak is at the third floor, in room 346."

After thanking the receptionist Crystal began to make her way towards the elevator and pressed the 3 button.

Once she reached the third floor she walked to the location of the room she had been informed. She knocked on the door. Assuming that Blue was probably already there, which her assumptions were proven right when the brunette opened the door.

"Oh, hey Crystal," she greeted. Crystal could tell that she didn't really get any rest. Her hair was a bit messy, clothes were the same as the day before and a bit wrinkled, and her eyes were red from the lack of sleep.

"I brought food," she lifted up her bag to show Blue, whose mouth watered. "I'm assuming you haven't eaten yet?" She shook her head, in which Crystal gave her the bag to consume its contents.

Blue gave way so that Crystal could enter, which she did and closed the door behind her. "How is he?" She asked looking at the said man who was lying in bed unconscious.

"He's doing fine." Blue said. "I really have to thank Silver, if it wasn't for him, Green..." She trailed off. Not wanting to think of the alternate outcome.

"So, did you find any clues with who could have done this?" Crystal asked.

"I wasn't there to investigate. But from what Red and Yellow told me they brought a picture frame to get analyzed. They think that the killer could have touched it." Blue said. "And that they had to cut the investigation short."

"Why?" Crystal asked, curiously.

"According to Yellow they were beings watched by someone who shouldn't." Blue said. Shrugging.

"I wonder who could have done this..." Crystal said biting her thumb, thinking of the possibilities. "I don't know anyone from work who has a bad blood with Green."

The two women were broken out of heir thoughts, and turned their attention to the door when they heard a knock. A nurse opened the door.

"Excuse me, there are more guest here to see Mr. Oak." She said. Blue waved her hand.

"It's fine, let them in." The nurse nodded, Yellow and Silver entered the room Silver, closing the door behind them.

"Where's Red?" Crystal asked looking for the crimson eyes male.

"He's at work." Yellow replied tiredly.

"Anyway," Blue said getting the three's attention. "Let's try and figure out who this killer could be."

* * *

Rushed ending. I wanted to get another chapter to be up before I started exams so...yeah.

Please Review and i hoped you enjoy the story.

PokeDigi


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to TheFinalElements** **for that comment about the blood type thing. Sorry for that again.**

**Also I realised that in the last chapter I used Oak instead of Okido for Green's last name. I'll change that back to Okido as soon as I can **

**I do not own pokemon.**

* * *

Although Gold was supposed to set an example for his juniors, now officers -you had to admit. The ceremony was boring.

Gold was trying so hard not to fall asleep, he really did, he even made sure to drink some energy drinks to keep him awake, but not even eight cans of those could withstand the boredom of the ceremony.

"... As we congratulate this group of trainees and welcome them to the force as rookies, we would..."

Damn it this was boring. The golden eye male looked around the crowd of soon-to-be rookies, some looked excited, others looked nervous one had the same expression as Gold.

Sapphire was slouching in her chair, counting the buttons in be uniform, she wanted the ceremony to be over. She had been sitting in the chair for half an hour listening to some boring guy in a moustache going on, and on about the honour of becoming the next batch of rookies. Usually, the brunette would have jumped up in outrage and tell the speaker to hurry up, but she made a promise that she would not cause a scene.

'Stupid Sissy Boy.' she thought as the image of her fiancé came up in her mind. He, along with his and her parents were at the same hall as she was to watch the ceremony. She scanned around the room trying to look for the familiar ruby eyes she instead found a pair of golden eyes, that belong to her good friend and senior: Gold.

The two looked at each other, communicating with their eyes, having some sort of argument.

Gold_: Lets spice things up_;_ he's giving me a headache_.

Sapphire: _I can't promise Sissy boy I wouldn't do anything to interrupt the ceremony_.

Gold: _Are you serious_?_ You're listening to Sissy Boy_? _Are you ok Wild Child_?

Sapphire: _He's getting' me steak later it's for the food_.

Gold: _Can I join_?

Sapphire: _….Sure_.

Gold sat up, having a new motivation to sit through the boring ceremony, and **_not _**messing it up.

* * *

Red rubbed his temple, he was having a very stressful day he had reports that were due which would have been fine but the amount had doubled considering that Blue wasn't at work, he had to run to the lab to get the results of the possible fingerprints that was on the picture frame, and he still had to visit Green at the hospital in which Red would have to ask Green a bunch of questions of what he remembered in order to move the investigation forward. Guess that date that he and Yellow were planning was going to be pushed back.

Despite all the work that Red had to do he didn't feel occupied. His mind seemed to be empty and he wasn't concentrating as much as he usually was in most days. Must be the shock of what happened to Green.

Red knew Green and Blue, pretty much all his life. So he felt bad for both of them, more than anyone else who knew them. Green, his best friend and rival could have died. Blue, worried over the fact that her fiancé was in the hospital, was close to death and knowing the possibility that it could happen again. And Red didn't want that to happen, he didn't want to be stuck in his office today, writing reports. He wanted to be outside and in on the action, to find out whom the person was that tried to hurt his friends.

Red stood up and grabbed his coat_. I could always work on the reports tonight_. He reasoned. Pushing his way through the office hallways, not bothering to apologise to anyone he bumped into, Red needed to get out quick. He jumped into his car, and started the engine. First stop the hospital. Red Takeshi knew that this was going to be a long day.

The inside of the car was silent, the only thing that could be heard was the engine of the cars in the road that came from outside, even with the windows rolled up. Red didn't bother turning on the radio as he figured that they probably were reporting about what happened to Green Okido yesterday. It wasn't a surprise really, after all, he was the grandson of Samuel Okido a very well know, and well liked Professor in the science field, especially in biology. And the last thing that Red needed to hear was the details of his friend's attack read of paper by someone who probably didn't give a damn.

He clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on the steering wheel, at the thought. He pressed down on the gas pedal harder, and the car sped off.

When Red arrived at the hospital he immediately made his way over to Green's room. He immediately stops when he sees his girlfriend, Blue and Crystal who is a good friend of Green's. The raven haired man just stood there for a minute or so, trying to think of a way to invite himself to the conversation, but he was also trying to listen to see what they were talking about. Red didn't want the girls to make up some lie about what they were discussing; he didn't want to risk another attack.

"_He doesn't have a lot of enemies_,"

"_But is he associated with anyone that could have people after them, and were just targeting Green for revenge_?" He recognized Crystal's voice.

"No, Green isn't that type of person to associate himself with those types of people." That was Blue.

_So they were talking about who the suspect could be_. Red thought. _Not surprised, that's what you normally think off is someone tried to hurt whoever was close to you_.

Red continued to stand there, this time he was actually thinking of what to say to join in the conversation.

But he didn't need to, Yellow had noticed that her boyfriend was just standing there, and greeted him in surprise.

"Ah! R-red! Wh-what are you doing here?" even after years of dating there were still some moments where Yellow would act completely shy towards her partner. Crystal and Blue turned once the blonde had said those words. The brunette raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest once she saw him.

"You're supposed to be filling reports right now." Blue said with a nagging tone. Red, surprised by her unusual response, just waved a hand.

"Couldn't think, besides I have time to do them tonight." He said casually, walking over to Yellow and swinging his arm around her shoulders. _The stress must really be getting to her_, Red thought. _She's never nagged me to finish reports before_. "So, you were trying to figure out who did this to Green?" He said.

The three females nodded. "We're stuck on leads though." Crystal said. "Green isn't someone who tends to be around a lot of people."

It was going to be difficult on trying to find the suspect as Green Okido, unlike his fiancée and Red who were extroverts, was an introvert just like Yellow. The closest they have ever seen Green at any social event was when he did a guest talk in Yellow's university, talking about the major innovations of science that was currently taking place, and his work as a pathologist . Red rubbed his slightly stubble chin. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

"ONE MORE ORDER OF STEAK PLEASE!" Gold and Sapphire yelled out, mouths stuffed with grilled meat. Ruby covered his face with the palm of his hand and sunk down his seat in embarrassment as the other customers at the restaurant stared at the trio's table.

The ceremony had ended and Sapphire was assigned under her good old friend, and senior; Gold. As promised, Ruby took Sapphire out to eat her favourite piece of meat if she didn't cause any trouble, with Gold tagging along with the engaged couple.

"This is so barbaric.." Ruby muttered to himself as he watched Sapphire and Gold stuff their face, making sloppy chewing sounds all the while. He shifted his seat further away from them to prevent any flying food landing on his clothes. "You can eat slower you know," he told the two as he began to sip on his tea. Watching the two officers eat like a starving pack of wolves had made him lose his appetite.

Gold held out a partially eaten piece of steak towards the ruby-eyed male. "Wanna try?" Ruby watched as the grease of the meat fell onto the table, and some dripping down onto Gold's hand, mixing with the other greases of meats that he had been eating. Ruby shuddered.

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry." He replied. Gold shrugged, and bit into the rib.

"Suit yourself."

"Oooh!" Sapphire yelled out and began to jump up and down her seat; she had spotted their server walking over to their table with the other order of steaks. Ruby looked down at their table only to see piles and piles of empty plates, he knew that it was just the beginning. It's a good thing that his dad had given him his card to pay for Sapphire's post-ceremony dinner.

* * *

Blue sighed for the hundredth time. She turned her attention to the clock which read: 5:00 PM they had been in the hospital for almost eight hours, waiting for Green to wake up. The four had decided to wait and talk to Green to find out who the suspect might be; they decided it would be easier to talk to Green just in case he remembered something. Crystal had gone down to get some food for them, leaving her with Red and Yellow who were currently talking quietly to each other. Usually Blue would be teasing the couple if the situation was different.

Crystal came into field of sight of the brunette carrying bags of food. "I'm back," she said. The three began to make their way toward her to receive their food.

"Thanks Crystal," Red said. He took out his wallet while Yellow grabbed both of their food. "How much do Yellow and I owe you?"

"Nothing. It's on me this time." Crystal replied, waving off Red. The bluentte took the container that contained Blue's order and handed it over to her. "Here," she said.

Blue thanked Crystal and opened the container, and immediately started to eat her meal. Although she had just spent most of her day in the hospital waiting for the chance to see her fiancé, she was worn out.

The four ate in silence, too busy to say anything with food inside their mouths, but the silence was broken when they heard a cough. The brunette looked up from her meal, and turned to the Red, Yellow, and Crystal. The four just looked at each other in confusion, realising that neither of them had cough they immediately turned their attention to Green, who was currently groaning after he tried to move his body.

Blue made her way to Green. "How are you feeling?" she asked. Green groaned.

"Like shit."

"We're glad you're ok, Green." Yellow said in relief. Crystal placed down her food.

"I'll inform the doctor that you're awake right now," the bluenette said and walked out of the room.

Red walked over to Green. "Do you remember anything that happened that day?" Red asked Green, hopefully Green's memory could give them a lead on the suspect.

Green rubbed the sides of his head, groaning. "Yes, when I was home…..g-getting some papers," he explained. "I don't know how, but he was able to get in….without me noticing. I couldn't get a good look at his face, it…it happened so fast..and he was..all covered up."

Blue groaned in frustration. "Great! So we have absolutely NO LEAD on who did this to you! And since you were on the radio, he might try to kill you again. And who know when that will happen and how we can prevent it since we have no idea what he looks like!"

"Calm down, Pesky woman." Green told her. "He most likely won't attack now since the hospital has security cameras, and he doesn't even know which hospital or room I'm in. In addition to that, why would he attack now while the news is still recent, and everyone is on the lookout?"

Blue sighed in defeat. "Your right…again." She whispered the last word to herself. "I'm just worried that's all."

"Don't be." Green replied. "Now, I hope you don't mind, but I need to speak with this idiot." He pointed at Red. "Privately…important uh, guy stuff."

Blue was about to retort when Yellow- respecting Green's wishes even if it was kind of suspicious, grabbed Blue's arm and walked out of the room. "We'll get you some food from the cafeteria." Yellow told him as they walked out.

Red laughed. "'Important guy stuff'? Green you being shot has affected you in more ways than I thought."

Green glared at the raven haired male. "Shut it." He replied. "Listen, there is something else I remembered. After he shot me, the man walked over to where I place my pictures. He said "one down three more to go." Im guessing that he-"

"-looked at the picture with all four of us in it." Red finished. "Im guessing, when Yellow and I went to investigate, that one frame was out of place."

"Most likely he's going for you guys next, which is another reason why I think he won't attack me now. You guys are a much easier target with my situation. So look out for yourself, Yellow and Blue."


End file.
